


I watch  over him

by katpandora18



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 15:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katpandora18/pseuds/katpandora18
Summary: Desde que Mary Winchester regesó de la muerte Castiel sentía sus nervios alterados.





	I watch  over him

Desde que Mary Winchester regesó de la muerte –cosa absolutamente normal en esa familia de cazadores–, Castiel sentía sus nervios alterados.

Usualmente el mermado ángel deambularía por los pasillos, yendo y viniendo de las habitaciones de los hermanos, vígilando que sus sueños fueran pacíficos; en los muy frecuentes episodios de pesadillas, él, con la poca gracia que aún tenía, se encargaba de aligerar eso, los sumía en sueños pacíficos, cuidándolos de la única manera de la que era capaz. Pero con la madre de Dean y Sam ahí, la única tarea que aún podía realizar se veía entorpecida.

La cazadora tenía problemas para dormir, era natural, ser revivida muchos años después de la época en la cual vivió y murió no era fácil de asimilar, menos con los grandes cambios tecnológicos en la humanidad. Además, tenía que lidiar con la culpa de saber que gracias a ella sus hijos se volvieron cazadores, hombres solitarios que ya habían perdido casi a todas las personas que llegaron a amar y por lo mismo habían levantado una barrera para intentar resguardar sus corazones, aunque ellos mismos no se daban cuenta de ese hecho.

El ángel comprendía que tan fuera de lugar se sentía, tanto como él mismo, pero aún así... Si ella se la pasaba caminando por el bunker, él difícilmente podía pasar desapercibido e ir a cuidar a los Winchester menores. Llevaba un par de días sin llevar a cabo su cometido y se sentía ansioso.

Una noche, cuando ya no pudo más, salió de su cuarto y se dirigió a la sala del bunker, Mary no estaba ahí. Era una excelente oportunidad para ver a Dean. Silenciosamente avanzó hasta la puerta dónde descansaba el cazador y tal como sospechaba lo encontró en medio de una pesadilla. Odiaba verlo así, afectado, roto. Tocó la frente del rubio con los dedos para informarse sobre qué trataba el sueño de esa noche... Jo y Ellen eran las protagonistas, ahí estaban ambas, siendo valientes, quedándose atrás para que ellos pudieran enfrentarse a Lucifer. Una misión suicida sin buenos resultados. Con el corazón pesado retiró el malestar y cuándo estuvo seguro que todo iba bien, se permitió abrazarlo un poco para consolarse a sí mismo, ese pequeño contacto era un bálsamo para él, le hacía creer que todos los enemigos derrotados y los sacrificios realizados no eran en vano, que tarde o temprano esa cadena de maldad tendría fin y los Winchester tendrían algo de paz. Varios minutos después se apartó y abandonó el lugar para revisar a Sam.

Castiel iba a la cocina cuando se topó con Mary, quien estaba sentada en la sala, leyendo el diario de su esposo. Ella lo miró ligeramente sorprendida, seguramente no creyó que alguien podría descubrirla en ese estado vulnerable, mucho menos él.

–Castiel, ¿qué haces despierto? –dijo tras sobreponerse. Era igual a Dean, fingiendo para no alertar a nadie. 

–Yo no duermo. Los ángeles no lo necesitan –"aunque a veces desearía poder hacerlo", pensó para sí mismo. En realidad, durante su corto periodo como humano había apreciado el descanso de los mortales, incluso había soñado cosas agradables que incluían una casa a la orilla del mar y...

–Quisera tener ese problema–soltó Mary y Castiel supuso que sus sueños eran horribles pesadillas–. En fin, trataré de dormir. Déseame suerte –dijo levantándose de su sitio.

–Suerte –cuando Mary detuvo su andar hacia su cuarto, el ángel se dio cuenta de que en relidad no había querido decir nada. Llevaba años conviviendo con Dean y seguía sin entender del todo la retórica. Quiso añadir algo más, pero la rubia lo sorprendió con otra pregunta.

–Castiel, después de dejar el cielo, ¿cuándo empezaste a sentir qué...? –la cazadora parecía dudar sobre su forma de plantear las cosas–, que encajaste y que pertenecías aquí.

–Aún no sé si pertenezco –la sinceridad en sus respuestas no siempre era bien recibida y el ángel del jueves en realidad quería ser capaz de trasmitir algún tipo de tranquilidad a los demás, pero siempre terminaba siendo realista. Odió la forma en que el brillo en los ojos de Mary Winchester se opacó, era como ver a Dean cayendo al vacío, entonces, se le ocurrió algo positivo–: Oye, tú sí perteneces aquí –era verdad, tal vez él no tuviera un sitio en la tierra, pero ella sí, era la madre de Sam y Dean, la mujer que tanto habían añorado, la persona más amada para ellos, sin duda su lugar era junto a sus hijos.

–Buenas noches –se despidió ésta con una suave sonrisa en sus labios.

Más tarde, Castiel se escabulló a los aposentos de Mary para averiguar sus preocupaciones nocturnas. Ella soñaba con su pequeño Dean desayunando alegremente, sin ser consciente de toda la sangre a su alrededor en el lindo comedor de la casa donde solían vivir. Después el niño desaparecía, era remplazado por un Sam encadenado al mísmisimo diablo, él joven lloraba y suplicaba para no hacerle daño a su padre y hermano, pero seguía acuchillándolos sin descanso. Finalmente Jon Winchester aparecía, le recriminaba su vida oculta, su falta de confianza y su falsedad con él; entonces todo comenzaba de nuevo. 

–Mary, esto es un sueño –con suavidad toco su hombro para despertarla, se apartó justo a tiempo antes de que ella lo golperá. 

–Castiel –en cuanto se dio cuenta de quién estaba a su lado soltó un suspiró de alivio.

–Estabas soñando.

–Sí, era una pesadilla –la rubia lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados unos segundos antes de que sus ojos se iluminaran y le preguntara su motivo para estar ahí.

–Vine a comprobar que estuvieras bien.

–¿Es lo que siempre haces?

Castiel ladeó la cabeza, no muy seguro de la insinuación de la ojiverde.

–¿Sabes? Durante las noches pasadas te he oído caminar hacia donde duermen los muchachos, pero siempre retrocedes cuando notas mi presencia. 

Un poco avergonzado el ser alado trató de negar las cosas, pero no funcionó. 

–Siento interrumpir tu labor, no era mi intención apartarte de mis hijos. Dime, ¿qué tan mal están?

Castiel quiso mentirle, decirle que ambos cazadores estaban en perfectas condiciones, pero la mirada que le lanzó le hizo saber que no era una buena idea ocultar información, después de todo, ella los había traido al mundo a sufrir, intuía el caos en sus corazones.

–Sobreviven. Hacen cuanto pueden para seguir peleando –declaró al fin.

La mujer escondió su cara entre sus manos y se encogió, tratando de mitigar el dolor que la embargaba en ese momento. No importaba nada de lo que le dijera, ella sabía que su egoísmo condenó a sus bebés, pero a pesar de todo no se arrepentía de pactar con Azazel para traer a Jon de vuelta, si no lo hubiera hecho nunca habría sido feliz y sus hijos jamás habrían existido, a pesar de toda la pena y la desgracia que habían afrontado, ella no podía sentirse culpable como debiera y eso la estaba matando. Después de un rato, se incorporó y aceptó el pañuelo ofrecido por el ángel. 

–Castiel, gracias por cuidar a Dean. 

–Sam y Dean son importantes para mí, mi deber es cuidarlos. Somos familia.

Mary sonrió y lo miró con ternura.

–Dean diría algo como eso –el tono de la rubia no le gusto mucho, parecía ocultar algo–. Cuando Dean y yo volvímos al bunker vi cuanto te importa. Tú también eres especial para él, lo dicen sus ojos –Mary dudó pero al final dijo–: fue criado como soldado, pero en el fondo es un niño asustado de perder lo que más ama. Por favor, nunca lo dejes. 

-Mary, te prometo que siempre cuidaré de él, no permitré que tú ni Sam se alejen de él de nuevo, daré mi vida si es necesesario para verlos felices.

Por algún motivo la madre de los jóvenes Winchester empezó a llorar y no supo que hacer.

–Eres el ángel sobre su hombro, pero aún no te das cuenta. Esto parece una broma cruel.

–Mary...

–Eres tan dulce –repentinamente la ojiverde cambió de humor, paso de meláncolica a exigente–. Escúchame bien Castiel, Dean necesita todo el amor del mundo para seguir vivo, hay mil y un cosas afuera capaz de herirlo, tienes que apoyarlo. 

Sorprendido, el ángel asintió con la cabeza antes de retirarse. Iba rumbo a la biblioteca cuando se le ocurrió que debía comprobar que todo fuera bien con Dean y regresó sobre sus pasos para ver al rubio. Él no se lo dijo a Mary, pero desde el momento en que abrazó el alma torturada de su hijo para sacarla del infierno, fue conmovido hasta lo más profundo de su ser, desde entonces siempre lo cuidaba sin ser notado por el otro, no sabía ni le interesaba saber por qué estaba unido al joven, sólo quería verlo seguro, no necesitaba ser obligado por una promesa para protegerlo.

Una vez acostado al lado de Dean, pensó en Lucifer, el mísmisimo diablo estaba libre por su ingenuidad, de no ser por él, no andaría haciendo de las suyas en la tierra y sus protegidos no tendrían que enfrentarse nuevamente a él. Sam seguía siendo el recipiente perfecto y Dean movería cielo y tierra para evitar que algo malo le ocurriera; en realidad el riesgo de que Satán apareciera frente a ellos para tomar al más joven era mínimo, pero el miedo seguía ahí latente, no existía nadie entre los humanos capaz de soportar su gracia. Era su responsabilidad enviarlo de vuelta a la jaula, con Michael, para quitar ese peso de los hombros de sus protegidos, quienes necesitaban pasar tiempo de cálidad con su madre. Él salía sobrando ahí. 

Cuando llegó el alba regreso a su propia habitación para alistarse. Iría a investigar el reporte del hombre de ojos rojos captado durante su vigilía. Seguro era importante, tenía que serlo por el bien de todos. 

Antes de marcharse no pudo evitar pasar por la cocina donde Dean seguramente estaría desayunando, quería verlo, posiblemente su misión lo mantendría lejos por varios días y no podría cuidarlo mientras dormía. 

–Buenos días, sunshine –saludó el rubio, sin saber lo que ese saludo provocaba en el corazón del ángel–. ¿Tomas café?

–No gracias –declinó la oferta al ver a Sam ahí, con su hermano–. Debo irme –dijo a modo de despedida.

Ambos hombres lo siguieron, intgrigados por su partida. Castiel quería pasar tiempo con Dean, pero él necesitaba estar con su familia; Mary los necesitaba tanto, pero no diría nada para evitar preocuparlos. Y el ángel sabía su lugar. Por eso, cuando ambos sugirieron acompañarlo se mantuvo firme, "prometiendo" llamarlos si necesitaba ayuda. El ser alado sabía que no era rival para el diablo, pero se negaba a exponer a los Whinchester, seguía siendo un soldado y debía arreglar su desastre. 

Finalmente, mientras los hermanos trataban de descifrar su última frase, salió del búnker y fue al horrible auto que manejaba ahora –extrañaba el otro, el robado por Metatron hace años–; antes de encender el motor puso la cinta grabada por Dean, la cual funcionaba como amuleto de la suerte, y tras unos intantes de silencio se puso en marcha.

Él se encargaría de Lucifer de una manera u otra, cuidaría a sus amigos para que Dean no perdiera nada más.


End file.
